Typically PERCABETH
by ThAt.rAndOm.wEiRdO
Summary: Here's a story of PERCABETH as usual. I hope you like the story. Please review if you may.
1. Pledge

**I hate my LIFE. I hope You don't. **

**Any ways here's the story.**

**Annabeth**

Last night was perfect. We got back together, we got no problems anymore and he was plain Perfect (for me of course). And I love him just the way his Seaweed brain ticks.

I got up really early today, like 5 am. I wanted to surprise Percy, I want him to wake up with me beside him. What? I just felt like doing it! Give me a break, we just got back together! Never mind. So I prepared myself for a good hour or so.

I tiptoed out of our cabin to make sure they won't wake up, and ran to cabin three, where he lies. I didn't bother to knock; he would still be asleep anyway. I strolled in and watched as he drools on his pillow, and he wore nothing but a pair of blue boxers. "Typical Percy." I sat and stared at his sleeping state, and he looked so damn cute and vulnerable. I lay down behind him and hugged his back, and to my surprise he turned around and hugged me back, he threw his leg over mine and enveloped me in an air-sucking hug.

"Percy, I know you're awake." I say.

"Hmm…" He nuzzles on my head and I remembered he still has morning drool. "EEEEEW! Percy! You just rubbed your drool on my hair!" I yelled. "Hey! You're the one who wanted to sleep with me." He said and nuzzled my hair again. He tightened his embrace and trying to escape was impossible. "Percy! Don't make me hit your Achilles heel!" I said.

"Try to! If you can move!" he taunted. I tried to move, DAMN IT! He's right! I can't budge an inch. "Perseus Jackson! Relea-" I was shut silent by his lips, crushing against mine.

I felt Percy shift his weight, and positioned himself on top of me. He swiped his tongue on my lips, asking permission to enter, I opened my mouth and let him in. He released my arms and I let them roam on his back. His lips left mine and traced down my neck. "Percy!" I moaned in pleasure.

His hands travelled from my arms to my stomach and hesitated before he reached my breast. I rubbed the small of his back making him groan. He lifted my legs behind his back and went back to my mouth. I felt something harden in his boxer shorts, but immediately shooed the thought away

Percy and I have been doing this for a long time now, but the thought of having intimate sex never occurred. But really, there are too many risks. Like; one, Percy being blown to pieces by mom. Two, pregnancy, and were too young for that. Three, I think we're not ready yet.

Our lips parted when we finally needed air back to our system. "Now I'm awake." He says and gave a laugh. I couldn't help but smile, "I wasn't here to wake you up, Seaweed Brain." I stated matter-of-factly. "I was here to-" I blushed at the thought. "to watch you sleep…" I said under my breath. Realizing that really was my intention.

He laughed and rolled at my side, a second later, I joined in.

**PERCY**

I looked at Annabeth and saw a frown in her face. "Hey, Wise girl. What's with the long face?" I asked. She glanced at me and smiled, "It's nothing, Seaweed Brain. Don't mind it." I snuggled closer to her and felt the bulge in my boxers grew harder.

She shifted and laid half on top of me and half on the bed. "Perce," she started. I looked at her then asked, "How do you do it?" I asked confused, "Do what?" she raised herself on her elbow, "Well, that." She pointed at the bulge, we both looked and blushed. "Oh, that." "Yeah, that. Look, every time we do things, I always feel 'that' poking my belly. You get boners every time," I swear her face was two times redder this, "I mean, how do you get rid of it?" She asked and turned away.

When I didn't answer, she looked at me once more. "Percy! Answer me!" then pouted. I burst out laughing that immediately came a smacking on the arm, though it didn't hurt, I still flinched. "What? Are you really asking me that? Really? Right now?" She looked hurt, I stopped and composed myself again. I took a deep breath and recited the Pledge of Allegiance many times until the boner's gone. Annabeth looked amazed, "That's it?" she asked, "What did you expect? Maybe some action?" she nodded. "Yeah, I sometimes do that, when I'm alone and such." She rolled her eyes, "You're such a SEAWEED BRAIN!"

She stood up and pulled me with her, "Go and take a shower, you smell like drool." then pushed me to the bathroom. "Hey!" I said looking offended, "You already swallowed my 'drool' earlier when we kissed!" I snickered, "Just go to take a shower, Seaweed Brain!" "But-" I countered, but she already slammed the door behind me. I smiled thinking "Typical Annabeth."


	2. Annie Wants

**By the way, Typically PERCABETH WAS kind of a sequel to PROM NIGHT. Well, sorta. **

**ANYWAY… here's the story. Please do review :D**

**PJO isn't mine, it's Rick Riordan's. And we all love him right?**

* * *

**PERCY **

Have you ever had the urge to just fuck the hell out of girlfriend, but can't? If you haven't, I mean can, well, GOOD FOR YOU! Annabeth and I have been going out for about as long as I can remember, and we haven't done anything else but kiss, (well you know what I mean) without having the thought of getting blasted by Athena.

One time she even asked me how I get rid of a boner. Luckily, my mom taught me that at age 16, just after she found out that Annabeth and I are dating. Weird, huh? But it came handy when Annabeth and I kissed and deepened it. Resulting: Annabeth breathing ruggedly and a nasty boner for me. Good thing it was dark or else she might have seen it at the time.

Someone yelled outside, calling me. I quickly put on some pants and a CHB shirt. When I opened the door, guess who it was. Hint; she has black hair, electric blue eyes and a shirt that says "Death to Barbie." If you guessed Thalia, you are right.

"Hey, Thals! What are you doing here? I thought you were hunting with Artemis?" I asked.

She rolled her eyes and marched right into my room. "What didn't you miss me?" She laughed.

"Of course I do!" then slammed the door shut. "Does Annabeth knows you're here?"

"Nope. And don't you dare tell her I'm here." She threatened.

I raised my hands in defeat. "Yeah, sure. But why not tell her?" I asked.

"'Coz she's gonna kill me if she knows."I cocked my head.

"Knows what?" I asked curiously.

"Promise me you tell her? Swear on the River Styx." She said and stood up to meet my eyes.

"I swear on the River Styx." I swore.

"Okay, fine. I left the Hunters of Lady Artemis." She said.

My eyebrows shot up, "What? Why? When? How?" I shot a million questions at her in just a second.

"Don't worry! It's no big deal! I'll just stay here for a while." Then she laid on my bed, arms behind her head, legs crossed.

"No you can't! Annabeth will see you!"

"Ooh, so little Annie stays here often, doesn't she?" my face turned red, and looked the other way.

"I didn't say that!" I countered.

"Why did you leave the Hunters anyway?" It was now her turn to blush.

"I-I-" then turned another shade of red.

"You! You're in love, aren't you Thalia?" I pointed out.

"No! I am not! Do you want to taste lightning, Jackson? She threatened again, meaning she was in love.

"So, who's the lucky guy?"

"I told you! I. AM. NOT. IN. LOVE!" thunder and lightning struck outside.

"Okay… If you say so…" I snickered and walked pass her."But you really can't stay here. I really mean it, seriously." I explained.

"Hmm… Okay, I'll try to ask him, if he can hide me from Annie." She said to herself.

"Him? Who's HIM? May I guess?" I stopped to think, who Thalia might like so much, that she'd even leave the Hunters for him. Nico di Angelo. DAMN, why didn't I think of that earlier? "It's Nico isn't it? The HIM and the reason you quit the Hunters?" I said matter-of-factly.

I swear she turned another notch of red when she heard me. "FUCK OFF JACKSON!" She said furiously.

I rolled my eyes at her, thinking "Whatever, it was just too obvious."

"Come on Thalia Grace, I'll walk you there."

**(A/N: now that is another story.)**

* * *

Earlier today, I tricked Chiron into giving me one wish and made him swear on the river styx to do it. I wished that a day for every month, he will give us a freedom day, like no rules in where you should sit and all. Mr. D wouldn't bother at all anyway. Why wish that, you ask. Well, you will know in a short while.

Annabeth was walking to my cabin when I came up behind her and surprised her with a hug.

"Hey, Wise Girl! Looking for me? I presume." I said my mouth on her neck.

"Yes, yes I was." She answered, then groaned.

I pulled her into my cabin and shut the door behind her. I slammed our lips together, lifted her leg up to my back, spreading them. I felt my pants tighten by the second. Her hand gripped my hair and pulled it closer to hers, if it was even possible. We parted and came up for air.

She rested her head on my shoulder, and I tucked some of her hair. Then she murmured something on my shoulder. "Huh?" I asked.

"Fuck. Percy, I wanna do it."

"But Annabeth are-" I was cut off by her core rubbing my crotch. "DAMN. Annabeth, you're mom will kill me. You know that right?" I said, hissing.

"I don't care! Percy! Just do it!" She screamed.

I brought her to my bed and laid her with my lying on top of her. We continued kissing and took every article of clothing off one by one, until my boxers and her panties were left.

"Fuck me NOW!" She said, yelling the last part. I took her panties and my boxers off revealing my ready for battle member, but that's all I did. Instead, I teased her and fondled her breast then sucked the other, while keeping the pressure on her core.

She squirmed under me, "FUCK PERCY! I'm gonna kill you for this!"

I got back up and kissed her, I widened her legs and centered my member. I thrust slowly making her gasp. I looked up at her and kissed her again, not wanting to move an inch.

When she said it was finally ok, I slowly entered her tight, hot and wet core. There were tears in her eyes, but told me to go on. Finally, after minutes of adjusting, pain converted into pure carnal pleasure.

"Oh my Gods! Percy!" she moaned. I pushed in and out of her hard, making the bed rock beneath us.

"Shit. I'm gonna come." I said plunging into her. Our mouth crashed together. Her nails scraping the skin off my back.

"FUCK PERCY! YES! YES! MORE! HARDER!" She screams. I did what she asked and was rewarded by sweet moans of my name.

"OH MY GODS! PERCY! I'M GO- aaahh…" then turned into moans.

I came a second later, crashing beside her.

* * *

**Who said it was all over? Maybe for this chapter, but definitely not their first time.**


End file.
